


sweeter than heaven

by radiante



Series: drumming sound [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M, No Plot, Oneshot, i love nomin!!!!!!!, just cuteness, nomin, overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiante/pseuds/radiante
Summary: jaemin is in love with jeno.





	sweeter than heaven

**Author's Note:**

> cute lil one shot bc im soft for nomin as always.... i wrote this in like an hour so it might be horrible.. comments are always appreciated.. this might or might not be a part of a cute lil series :)

Despite the rumors that he was a player, that he only played his significant others, that he only cared about his reputation at the school, Jaemin still put all his efforts into asking Jeno out for a date. He was well aware of his reputation as a player, and the possibility of Jeno's rejection because of it. But to him- it didn't matter. The moment Jaemin laid eyes on Jeno was special. He knew then and there that Jeno was the one for him, regardless of his past endeavors. 

Today they lay together under a cherry blossom tree. It was noon- the sun was shining at its brightest and the sky was a bright blue color. There was a slight breeze, waving their hair into their faces. But all that didn't matter to him, as Jaemin was much more focused on Jeno. 

Jeno had dark black hair, cropped into a simple hair style. He had a beautiful eye smile; every time he smiled his eyes would crinkle up into crescent shapes and Jaemin could swear his breath was taken away as his smile was brighter than a thousand suns. And he wasn't afraid to tell the boy this- in fact, Jeno's cheeks burned a rosy color every time Jaemin confessed to him. 

"Stop staring at me," Jeno whined. He felt Jaemin's stare burning into the side of his face. This was a common occurrence. Every time, every single second, they were together, Jaemin couldn't help but admire his side profile and his features. His dark black hair, his beautiful smile, his cute little habit of scratching his forehead when he was nervous. Everything. 

Jaemin responded. "You know I can't help it.. you're too perfect." Sometimes Jaemin thought he was too, too perfect. Too good to be true. One day he would wake up and it would all be a dream- an illusion created by his own brain to create a sense of false happiness. But that day never came. This was reality. 

The black haired boy, like always, blushed. The blush that covered Jeno's cheeks whenever he complimented him was Jaemin's favorite color. It wasn't red and it wasn't pink- it was in between. It was the color of freshly picked strawberries, of the dark pink hue you would see on peaches. So whenever Jeno asked him what his favorite color was, Jaemin's answer was automatic. 

"Sometimes I wish you weren't so flirty.." Jeno sighed, a small smile creeping onto his face, the ends of his lips pulling up to reveal his pearly white teeth. Jaemin chuckled, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. "I'm glad I am.. who else would make you so flustered like this?" 

Jeno yelped and fell onto his side, away from Jaemin, causing the other boy to laugh loudly. Jeno covered his red face with his hands, hiding his face. 

Making Jeno flustered was Jaemin's favorite pass time. It took no effort- only a few words and Jeno's cheeks were red and hot. At first he thought this was due to his past relationships and how easily people became putty in his hands, but he later realized he was only an expert in knowing Lee Jeno and all his little quirks. 

He helped the boy sit up correctly, before lying his head on his shoulder. They were the same height, but Jaemin quite literally hung onto Jeno like a koala. Wherever Jeno was- Jaemin was. They were a package deal. 

"I love you," Jaemin sighed, watching the slight breeze hit the field of flowers in front of them, causing them to move from side to side. Jeno smiled. 

"I love you, too." Hearing Jeno say I love you was like music to his ears. Every time he was with Jeno he couldn't help but hear  _I love you I love you I love you_ in his head. It was in repetition like a constant drumming noise. It clouded his head to the point that all he could hear was Jeno's soft declarations of love and he couldn't hold back his own  _I love you_. It was a strong feeling, one that overwhelmed him and took over his body. Days where his love for Jeno was too overwhelming, he can't help but blurt it out. 

"So much.." He trailed off, moving his head to take a look at Jeno. The boy was staring off into the distance in his own world away from Jaemin. He was far away- somewhere that couldn't be reached. 

Their breathing matched, both their chests rising and falling at the same time. "What did you say?" Jeno snapped out of his daydream. 

Jaemin giggled, causing him to smile as well. He stood up, brushing stray pieces of grass off his jeans and helping the other boy up to his feet. It was time to return to reality, away from their own world. Away from their shared daydream. Today it was only the two of them. 

They held hands as they began making their way back to the trail they had strayed away from. This was their little piece of heaven away from their regular lives. For Jaemin, this relationship was the embodiment of the saying "heaven on earth". 

He doesn't have to make trips to the field every day, or to a fancy restaurant, or to any special place. His heaven was wherever Jeno was. They could be lost in the middle of nowhere, but Jaemin would be optimistic simply with Jeno's presence. It doesn't matter to him.

Their relationship is sweeter than heaven. Jaemin makes sure of that. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
